


Sólo una

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meme, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Dean está tan seguro de su decisión no es porque no le importen las consecuencias, en realidad es que en comparación, ése motivo siempre será mayor al de los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo una

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Ubicado en la sexta temporada, contiene spoilers.

 

Discutían mucho ahora que Sam estaba entre los vivos de nuevo y se había convertido en un cazador independiente cuya única diferencia con John estaba a pocos pasos, tantos que ya no sabías cómo ir borrándolos. Y lo que más ardía en tu pecho eran las ganas de estamparle contra la primera pared para reclamarle porqué coño no te fue a buscar desde el inicio. ¿Por qué te dejó atascado en una vida de los suburbios, con pesadillas y calentones que te teñían de culpabilidad? Lo peor fue su respuesta, cuando por fin se lo preguntaste, a punto de explotar: — Merecías tener una vida fácil por una vez, Dean. —eso dijo. Así que lo hiciste, le reventaste un golpe en toda regla.

¿Vida fácil? ¡Una mierda, tu vida fácil! Despertando con una mujer que jamás podría llenar un lugar, uno que era demasiado grande para que nadie que no fuese él lo ocupase. Soñando con los días donde lo más difícil era cazar un wendigo o quemar algún resto; y sonreían. Sonreían por montones y decías Sammy cuando querías y estaba ahí, Sammy estaba a tu lado. Pero todo se torció en el momento en que decidió buscarse otra familia además de ti, cuando Samuel pasó a ser su figura a seguir y a ti te reemplazó, se cansó de ti. Fuiste el superhéroe que ya no quiso y te cambió por un vil póster de héroe barato, dejó de ser tu hermano pequeño para convertirse en el sabueso de alguien. ¡Y no estuviste para prevenirlo, para guiarlo! Eso es lo te escoce por dentro, que decidió que no estuvieras, ¡por ti! Cuando ya debería saber que lo elegirías a él sobre todo.

No hay Sammy en su mirada, porque a esos ojos de cachorro apaleado les falta algo y tú lo sabes. ¡Diablos, si lo sabes! Pero piensas igual que en aquél cementerio, en algún momento él recordará, sabrá y sólo falta que tú lo hagas reaccionar. Si debe ser a golpes, estás dispuesto.

— No resolverás nada golpeándome. —te dice, el muy capullo.— No soy Sam, Dean. No soy tu hermano. —y te cala, lo sabes. Das una última mirada hacia sus ojos, sus labios, y le besas con toda la rabia que tienes.

— No. —lo jalas más cerca y susurras cerca de su oído, como una amenaza.— Pero estás en su cuerpo. Es mío y lo tendré de vuelta.

No hay réplicas y ése que ocupa el lugar de Sam ni siquiera te mira. Tú te preparas para hacer que no pasa nada, como siempre lo has hecho en tu vida, te alejas de la habitación que es tuya y de Sam, y vas piso abajo hacia el recibidor donde está Lisa y su postura de '¿qué pasará con nosotros, Dean?'. No necesitas más que decirle la verdad: — Sam.

— Desde que regresó Sam, lo supe, Dean. —te reprocha, porque creyó que estaba haciéndolo bien.— Todo es sobre Sam, siempre. —no alegas, no dices nada, porque es verdad.

Absolutamente todo en tu vida es sobre Sam y no lo querrías de otra forma. Corrección, no lo quieres y jamás querrás de otra manera. Sam es lo mejor que hay en tu vida y aun con todo ese enfado porque no sabes qué pasa realmente, qué te has perdido durante todo ese año; sólo te importa estar con él. Recuperarlo y sacarlo de ahí, al precio que sea.

Y sí, Muerte te lo ha advertido. Tessa, Bobby, Castiel, sabes que incluso tus padres donde estén desaprobarían tu decisión. Pero quieres volver a escucharlo y sabes que cuando Sam esté ahí te dirá que sí es lo que quería, porque no tiene miedo de su alma mutilada, aunque probablemente debería.

"Es Sam, no Sammy." Te golpea el recuerdo de su voz de listillo y sus correciones sin sentido.

Pero es Sammy. El que no tiene miedo de su alma, porque conoce y está seguro que hay una persona en el universo entero que le amará como es, hasta el final e incluso después de él.

 


End file.
